


日后二三事

by Stoneinthewater



Series: ITV [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: ITV后续，一些日常。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: ITV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896715
Kudos: 14





	日后二三事

1.

自火弩箭从世界大赛专用产品开始推向一般市场，贝茜就不停地暗示西里斯这是最好的生日礼物，西里斯对此有点儿毛骨悚然。斯内普发现女儿一直在跟金妮一块儿从扫帚棚偷扫帚练习飞行、而且西里斯给她们打了相当一阵子掩护那天，他度过了一个极为难忘的夜晚，西里斯不确定自己能不能活过贝茜抱着一把十秒内能加速到一百五十英里的扫帚回家这事。而且说真的，他也没胆子让贝茜骑这样的扫帚。

“一年级生不允许持有自己的扫帚。”西里斯只得采取拖延战术，“等到你二年级的时候，说不定有更好的选择了呢。”

闻言，斯内普咣当把叉子丢进盘里，因为你他妈还想给我女儿买更危险的玩意儿？西里斯缩了缩脖子，贝茜则露出了他熟悉的那种“天哪你太笨了”的表情。

“我是说买给哈利！”她说，两个大人吃了一惊。

西里斯还真有这打算，但他还没想到要送什么跟火弩箭匹配的礼物给贝茜，要是让其他两人觉得他偏心教子，西里斯在家的日子可就不好过了。

“火弩箭是现在最好的扫帚，你把这个送给他，他就没有理由不换掉那把光轮2000。”贝茜胸有成竹地说，“我可以说服哈利把光轮2000送给金妮，并且说几句鼓励她的话。二年级她就有资格参加院队选拔了，金妮总说她没有自己的扫帚所以不能参加，如果拿到一把哈利·波特用过的扫帚，她一定会非常高兴的。”

西里斯和斯内普对视一眼，后者似乎都顾不上为格兰芬多找球手即将拥有更快的扫帚不愉快了。

“为什么不直接买一把给金妮·韦斯莱？”斯内普问，“你们可以一起送她一份生日礼物。”

“因为飞天扫帚太贵了！”贝茜一副恨铁不成钢的表情，显然她觉得Omega父亲应该对常识更有概念一点，“如果送给她新扫帚，一定会被退回来，因为她爸爸妈妈根本买不起这样的扫帚。只有送她一把哈利淘汰掉的才合理，而且虽然已经有了光轮2001，直到现在光轮2000也是一流的。”

西里斯震撼得好一会儿都没说出话，贝茜的聪慧他是一向清楚，但听到女儿替朋友如此思虑周全，这感受实在无法以语言来形容，自豪或感动都显得太单薄。魂器的事之后，金妮整个夏天都闷闷不乐，这大概是贝茜的杀手锏了。

“那么我给哈利买光轮2001如何？”他故意问，“也是更好的扫帚。”

“为什么？”贝茜反问，“现在火弩箭才是最好的，为什么要给哈利换不如它的扫帚？你没钱了吗？”

西里斯大笑，这种挥金如土的消费观恐怕是他给贝茜造成的不良影响。布莱克家族所持有的地产上的租金，每年都够买好些火弩箭的，现在他在其他方面有了不少开销——凤凰社工作什么的，虽然邓不利多情愿自己掏钱，但机会转瞬往往即逝，不可能每回购买情报都先找校长预支——可金库离被掏空也还远着。

自然，这样的发言会引起那位惯于精打细算的家长不满。

“就算真有花不完的钱，随意挥霍也不会带来什么好结果。”斯内普阴沉地说，“而且波特自己能买。”

“我看哈利的观点和你比较相似。”西里斯说，这迅速把斯内普从有点不爽拖到了被激怒的水平，“他觉得自己的快乐不值这么多钱，不过我的看法相反。”

“看来在你想把他也培养成一个妄自尊大的纨绔子弟这件事上，他还保留着一点清醒。”魔药教授恶狠狠地说。

眼见对话到了雷区边缘，西里斯正想着怎么收回（反正他现在有充分的理由给哈利买火弩箭了），贝茜又发言了。

“为什么给哈利花钱会让他变成纨绔子弟？”她问斯内普。

“当一个人习惯于自己的欲望总能立刻得到满足，他们很容易就会忘记背后的原因，变得贪婪而懒惰。”斯内普说，西里斯看出了这里边的问题，但他决定让贝茜给父亲掘坟墓。

“如果他花的是自己的钱，又有什么关系？那不会伤害任何人。”贝茜说，“你是担心西里斯的财产吗？”

西里斯既惊恐又好笑地看到斯内普快被这句话点着了，西里斯生来就注定要超级有钱这件事怎么说呢，算是斯内普的敏感点——特别是在，唔，结婚这个话题也变得有点儿敏感之后。

“他们中哪一个的财产都跟我没关系！”斯内普怒气冲冲地说，贝茜被吓到了地眨眨眼。

“那你是担心哈利的心智健全？”她问。

西里斯几乎都可以听到青筋在斯内普头上暴起的声音，如果换成贝茜之外的任何人，这会儿都已经被吊到半空了。

“OK，那么哈利今年的生日礼物就是火弩箭了。”他把话题拖回来，“贝茜，你有什么想要的吗——不能是新侏儒蒲，甜心，你已经有七只了。”

小丫头踌躇不决，表明存在候选项，而且是比较难搞的那种。

“说嘛。”西里斯鼓励道，“最坏也就是我必须得瞒着西弗勒斯给你买，对吧？”

斯内普狠瞪了他一眼，“不能是飞天扫帚。”

“我可不可以——”贝茜咬了咬嘴唇，“——养一只猫？”

2.

贝茜如愿以偿，被分进了拉文克劳。她的家长们都有点儿失望，要说仅次于自己学院的选择，斯内普、西里斯和麦格一致同意是赫奇帕奇，没人比斯普劳特夫人更擅长照顾孩子，而且从赫奇帕奇的公共休息室去校医院非常方便。但弗立维教授也是个细心的人，再说，反正贝茜至少五年级前都得住在家里。

二年级开学前，贝茜没再提要去布斯巴顿的事，他们也没多问，以免起反效果。这一整年霍格沃茨和魔法部都在为三强争霸赛忙碌，大部分版面都被这件事占领，于是西里斯和斯内普抓紧时间结了个婚。

说起这个，西里斯可以吐槽到下辈子。他策划求婚有一阵了，毕竟最后两个魂器不知什么时候才能拿到手，他也不想被它们一只拖着。结果四月的某天晚上，斯内普以异乎寻常的热情把他摁到褥子里，接连给了西里斯两个让他连自己名字都忘了的高潮。等西里斯回过神来，他目瞪口呆地发现自己手里抓着个戒指。

就，这算TM什么求婚？

“这是效率最高的做法。”那家伙毫不理亏，“你在射过之后二十秒内都很老实，能省去大量犹豫和废话。”

见西里斯憋气地瞪着自己，斯内普又补充：“你如果不想要，就现在把它退还给我，明早离开房间的时候我会当做什么也没发生。”

西里斯立刻套上了戒指。

他们赶在第三个项目前办完了所有法定手续，并凑合了个小型婚礼，本来他俩对这个都没兴趣，但贝茜非常坚持地要做伴娘。西里斯的伴郎是莱姆斯，斯内普容忍了哈利的出席，甚至艾琳和托比亚·斯内普也到场了，不过他们同多年未见的儿子似乎并没有太多话要说，相比起来，麦格还更像斯内普的家人。西里斯这边邀请了安多米达一家，到仪式结束的时候西里斯有种感觉，哥们的心思已经完全不在自己身上了。他们也给邓不利多发了邀请函，但对校长礼貌的婉拒不怎么意外，西里斯记得詹姆和莉莉结婚的时候老人也没去，像是觉得自己会把麻烦带给新人。如他们所愿，霍格沃茨教授和前杀人犯结婚的消息比起塞德里克·迪戈里夺冠的喜讯中毫无竞争力。

贝茜升三年级前的暑假，斯内普甚至比前两年还紧张，第一周就跟弗立维至少明着暗着打听了五次拉文克劳魁地奇队何时选拔，拉文克劳院长只得专程去和学院队长沟通，提前确定选拔时间。西里斯也有点儿提心吊胆，如果贝茜真的去参加选拔并且中选了——他也没拿定主意该怎么办。在陋居后山随便飞飞他还可以纵容，赛场上飞着游走球，还有敌意十足的对方球员，在有必要把她撞下来的时候，不可能要求他们考虑贝茜的身体状况。

让他感到尤其可爱的是，斯内普一边担心得要死，一边偷偷开始物色新款的飞天扫帚和各类护具。他敢打赌如果在这件事上拗不过贝茜，斯内普会确保女儿飞上球场的时候用的东西比哈利更好。

不过后来贝茜表示自己满十五岁前都不会考虑参赛，霍格莫得的小楼里就此恢复了往日的平静。

3.

1997年，西里斯生活中发生了两件大事。

第一件是存放于古灵阁莱斯特兰奇金库的赫奇帕奇金杯被摧毁了，根据从霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩处得到的信息，这应该是最后一个魂器。穆迪和阿不福思对此都深表怀疑，但邓不利多温和却坚定地表示他们可以先回归常态，西里斯决定姑且相信。

第二件是贝茜满十五岁了。

倒计时将满的两个月间，斯内普整个人像只受到生命威胁到刺猬，一惊一乍、暴跳如雷，连西里斯和麦格都很少被允许靠近。他埋头工作，并将上课的部分都移交给了助手，自己则猫在地窖里酿制药剂，只有贝茜能劝父亲出来吃饭。受此影响，深爱贝茜的每个人都备感焦灼，她一声没吭，但西里斯知道女儿衣柜下的小抽屉里的信增加到了二十多封，西里斯拼命祈祷拆开它们的会是贝茜自己。

6月17日那天，贝茜收到了堆积成山的生日礼物，包括Omega父亲送的一把最顶尖的飞天扫帚。他们在陋居办了个盛大的派对，斯内普多喝了两杯酒，他绝对不会承认自己后来趴在西里斯肩膀上哭了。

还有一件相比起来显得没那么紧要，但预示着更多：斯内普向邓不利多递交了辞呈。

“我在问你是否考虑将备孕提上日程时不是这个意思。”西里斯说。

“我也不是为此辞职的，我考虑这个已经有一段时间了。”斯内普回答，“我并不厌恶教学，但教授入门课程对我和学生都不是最好的选择，现在威胁已经基本解除，明年波特毕业，我就更没有什么理由继续留在霍格沃茨了。而且我的确需要我的日程表空一些。”

“所以……？”

“对，我们都要开始为我的第二次怀孕做准备。”斯内普说，“我已经停药了，接下来几个月你最好使用保险套，理想的受孕时间是圣诞前后的那次发情期。”

然后他假装自己很不喜欢西里斯欢呼着把他扛起来丢在床上的行为。


End file.
